


You know, you make a pretty good stable boy.

by Clickerteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickerteeth/pseuds/Clickerteeth
Summary: You and John finally got yourselves a mission without having Abigail growling in your ear about being too close to your dear friend.You're both going 'undercover' as ranch workers to steal a few horses from the Braithwaite manor. Will the time alone together prove to cause bigger problems than your friendship is worth?
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A good old fashion scam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm moving all of my Red Dead fics over from my tumblr, so if you feel like you've seen this before you might have.
> 
> A/n: Okay so in this John is having an affair with the reader so i’m making Abigail not so nice for this purpose. I love her I really do but y’know for the case of sneaky sexy times we gotta play her like the bad guy.

You were sat by the cliff at Horseshoe overlook smoking a cigarette when you could hear the familiar clinking of spurs against the ground as someone walked towards you. 

You blew the smoke out of your mouth before turning to see Little Johnny Marston take a seat next to you. 

You looked over the side of his face for a second. He and Abigail have definitely argued again.

You held out the more than half a cigarette to him and he took it without looking. 

You turned your head back to the view before sighing. “You two arguing again huh?” You said softly.

He scoffed. “You didn’t hear?” He asked and took a long drag of the cig before passing it back.

You shook your head taking it. “I’m not gonna lie to you John. I’ve learnt to block that shit out. She just goes on and on.” You said taking a drag.

John dropped his head and gave a weak chuckle. “God I wish I could do the same.” 

“What’s she goin’ on about this time?” You asked curiously.

“She wants a kid.” 

You spluttered out a cough as you choked on the smoke and started to cough. “What?” You said between the coughs.

John looked a little concerned before just turning back to the view. “She wants me to give her a baby. I can barely put up with her. Never mind a damn kid.” He said rubbing his hair.

You calmed yourself down and rubbed the forming tears in your eyes from choking. “I mean she can’t force you to have a kid with her.” You managed to get out before taking a drink. 

He nodded. “I know. But she’s just gonna keep on at me.” He sighed. 

“Just don’t sleep with her John. Not until she realises that you really don’t want a kid.”

“Yeah. And if I have one it’ll be completely on accident. I don’t wanna bring another sorry soul into this worl-”

“John! Y/n!” Arthur interrupted. “Dutch needs you at his tent!” He called over before walking back to the large rather luxurious tent. 

You threw the almost done cig over the cliff before standing up. “C’mon scar face lets go.” You hummed and made your way over. John following closely behind you. 

Dutch smiled at the both of you. “Glad you two could join us.” He greeted as he put his cigar out.

You gave a nod and held onto your belt.

“What’s goin’ on?” John asked. “Well. We think we might have a lead.” Dutch explained. 

Hosea was sat behind him on the chair in the tent. “Might be something for you two to enjoy. A pretty big take.” 

Dutch nodded. “Mhm. You’ve been stuck at camp for a little while John how about we get you out to stretch those legs.” He told him.

John nodded “Sure. What’s the lead?” He asked.

Hosea grinned as he stood up. “Well, Seamus from up near Emerald Ranch has suggested something for us. Over the next few weeks there are going to be a few of the Braithwaite horses going through the ranch and we want you to get as much information on them as you can.”

John raised an eyebrow. “We could just do that at the Braithwaite place.”

Dutch shook his head. “No. It’s too close to the manor. So John you’re going to be a stable boy for a few weeks and Y/n you are going to transport the horses with them.”

“Penelope Braithwaite put in a kind word for you Y/n since you did their letter exchange.” Hosea told you. 

You smiled and nodded.

“So! You two get ready! You start tomorrow!” Dutch announced.

You looked back at John and grinned before heading off to your tents.

You were excited. You and him didn’t get to spent much time together anymore. Since Abigail came around and they became a thing. 

You got all of your shit ready before settling down for the night. 

____

You woke up to someone throwing something at you.

“Get up, We gotta go.” That oh so familiar scratchy voice told you.

You grunted and tried to stretch before you felt a heavier weight fall onto you. Easy to say that was John Marston sitting on your stomach bouncing up and down like a child.

You coughed and spluttered as you started to tiredly giggle. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. For once. That sour faced man was smiling. A genuine smile. Who would’a thought?

“John! The hell you smilin’ about cowboy?” You said between breaths before he stood up holding his hand out to you to help you up.

He grinned as you got up as well. “I finally get a damn break from that woman. You have no idea how happy this makes me.” He told you.

You smiled and grabbed your satchel and guns before following him out to the horses. You smiled up at Old boy before making your way to your horse. You got him all saddled up and looked to Hosea and Dutch. 

“You know the plan?” Dutch asked helping you up onto your horse.

You gave a nod along side John. “Of course. If anyone fucks it up its gonna be Little Johnny Marston.” You grinned. 

John rolled his eyes. “I’m twice your size.” He huffed and nodded to the two men.

Hosea smiled. “you two behave yourselves.” He warned before you sped of the the Ranch.

Once you got there Seamus got you all set up in your rooms. You were in the house across the street from the Barn where John was staying. 

You got all your shit before walking over to the barn to meet them. John was stood leaning against one of the doors with a cigarette in his hand listening to Seamus who seemed to be talking his ear off.

You smiled as you made your way over. You had gotten changed into a pair of fancy beige riding pants with a white shirt tucked into the top. 

You didn’t mind it but god did people stare. Dutch wanted you to ‘play the part’ for delivering horses. You had no idea what that meant.

John was half way through a sentence when you came up throwing your hands up to show off your outfit. 

“So! What do you think?” You said as you spun while you walked. Everything hugged you perfectly. Your shirt didn’t pop out between your boobs but rather cupped them and the fabric over your ass molded to the shape of you. Your body being perfectly outlined in it.

John gave a nod and a quick drag to his cig. “I mean. You do look the part.” He said before you walked over taking the cigarette from him and placing it between your lips. 

“Thank you. I can say the same to you.” You grinned taking a drag.

John was dressed in a dusty red button up shirt and his ranch pants with black suspenders and his satchel draped to his side. He scoffed gently. “I feel like a stable boy.” He told you.

“Well ain’t that a funny thing.” You said as you shoved him softly. “You are a stable boy.” You said rolling your eyes.

John huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m an outlaw. I ain’t meant to be shoveling shit for some rich folk.”

“If It makes you feel any better that shirt is cute on you.” You told him giving a sweet smile.

John let a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Shut up.” He told you before Seamus interrupted.

“Will you two quit it with the flirting?” He asked sourly. “We got work to do.” He huffed.

Your cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink. “Oh no. Sir we weren’t-”

“Yeah we weren’t doin’ nothin’. John added.

Seamus looked over the both of you and scoffed. “Whatever you say. Just do it out of work. We got some people to rob.” He said handing you a list of the horses. 

“You bring them here. We service them and send them on their merry way to be stolen.” 

John looked confused. “But who’s gonna be stealing them?” He asked.

Seamus looked just about done with the two of you even though you hadn’t done anything. “You. You’re going to take them down to a small holding near to Blackwater.” 

You and John looked at each other. “Blackwater? If we step foot near there we’re dead.”

You nodded. “Yeah just the thought of going down there is gonna have a noose around our necks.” You added.

Seamus rolled his eyes once more. “It’s over the border you’ll be fine I have a friend on the north side of the Upper Montana river. Like I said. He has a smallholding there that you’ll take them too and when the heat of it has cooled down we can sell them.”

You and John thought it over for a quick second before nodding. “Lets get to work.” You smiled.

So for the next three weeks you and John worked hard with the horses. It was fun. You’d spend half the day travelling and the other half with John brushing them down and getting them ready to send off. Then the next day you would ride down to The Montana river with him.

You and him hadn’t had this much time or fun together for a long time and holy shit did you miss it. You missed him… You missed the fun, rootin’ tootin’ cowboy shootin’ best friend you had. Abigail didn’t like you at the best of times so whenever you would try to have fun. She would shut you down straight away.

But somehow neither of you talked about her. The whole time it was just you two. No one else. Well. Maybe a mention of Dutch or Arthur down the line but nothing bad, just two people reminiscing on the good times.

You felt close again. It was nuts. You felt this tingle in your chest any time you would playfully flirt with each other. Christ before Abigail you were always like this. Testing to see how far the other would take it.

Anyway back to the work You had it easy compared to the hard labor but god damn did the guards travelling with you, annoy you.

They were as thirsty as as a dry road. Trying to impress you here, there and everywhere. The simple answer was that you just weren’t interested. 

Once you rode up to the entrance of the barn they got off of their horses. 

There was this blonde one named Joseph who really took a liking to you. He made his way over as John opened up the barn doors. 

You smiled down at the blonde man and before you could speak he started to talk.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you Miss Lester.” He said holding his hand out to take yours.

John rolled his eyes at the cover up name you chose before watching you with this stranger that he had seen with you each time you rode. He huffed as he watched the other man trying to swoon you. It didn’t settle well in his stomach. He didn’t exactly know what it was but he didn’t like it.

The smug look on his face. His stupid face. How he talked to you only to swoon you. He definitely wouldn’t treat you how you deserve once he got you how he wanted.

You looked down at Joseph and gave an awkward smile. “You too. It’s been lovely.” You lied. It’s been hellish more like. You know you never wanted a bounty hunter to recognise you more than when he was blabbering on about the money he earns. 

Poor bastard. Has no idea you’re gonna rob him when you get the chance.

You tried to move your hand from his before he pressed his lips down onto the soft skin.

You couldn’t help but cringe at the feeling and John couldn’t help but feel the fire in his stomach burn brighter. 

He let out a deep huff and walked over. “Sorry to break up this shitty telling of Romeo and Juliet but I have work to do so can you hurry this along feller?” He asked looking at Joseph who just scoffed.

You looked surprised at John. He’d never spoken out like that to you. Well it was more to Joseph but you get it.

You knew exactly what that was. It was jealousy. 

John Marston was jealous.

You smirked down to him before looking to Joseph.

He huffed as he looked at John. “Stay out of it barn rat. Nothin’ to do with you.” He bickered before moving back to his horse jumping up onto it.

He looked over at you and winked. “See you tomorrow.” He said before he and the other guards rode off. 

You could hear John mumbling something as he moved to open the door wider. He looked up at you as you rode in, studying that shit eating smirk on your face.

“What?” He asked holding his arms out to help you down.

You fell off of the horse and into his arms with ease. Like it was some sort of routine. “Ohhh nothing.” You grinned as he let you go.

“No. No don’t start this again Y/n. What just tell me what that damn face was for.” He chided as he followed behind you while you took the horse to one of the stables.

Once you got the horse in and took the saddle off you grinned, putting it down.

You looked at John silently before giggling “You were jealous!” You taunted as you walked around the stables continuing to do things. 

You closed the doors making sure that no one on late night walks could see you two working. 

He scowled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He told you watching you carefully.

“Ohh yes I do!” You giggled moving back to the horse.

You cleared your throat for a second before turning to him. “ _Sorry to break up this shitty telling of Romeo and Juliet but I have work to do so can you hurry this along feller?_ ” You mocked in your best John voice.

“So I do have work to do, and so do you” He said as he followed you back with a hay bale.

“I’m John Marston. I get jealous over small blonde men who flirt with Y/n.” You started.

He sighed knowing he’d never hear the end of it “Y/n…” He started.

You giggled more “I’m John Marston and I can’t admit that Y/n is right and I’m jealous.” You grinned as you moved to take the other saddle to the saddle stand. 

“C'mon seriously. Quit it.” He huffed as he put the bale down. 

“Oh I’m sorry Johnny. I’ll go annoy Joseph with my childish back talk” you said as you backed towards the barn doors. 

“I’ll go annoy him and maybe get something sensual out of it.” You grinned.

Something in John snapped and he grabbed you as you started to back up. He moved to quickly and pushed you against one of the stalls walls. Taking deep breaths as he stared at you. 

You gasped feeling his warm hand wrap around your wrist before your back hit the wall. You smirked at him looking over his face. Which was incredibly close to your own.

“Did I hit a nerve?” 

“Oh shut up.” He growled before pressing his lips to yours.

You tried not to laugh before you were pulled into his jealousy fuelled kiss. It was weird. You didn’t even hesitate. You knew it was gonna happen and you egged him on. Knowing just how the man would react. 

You didn’t care about what could happen. That this could ruin the both of you.

You didn’t care that if Abigail found out that she would definitely kill you.

You were wrapped up in this kiss.

You didn’t think you two could get any closer. Your hands were pinned either side of you. John’s strong hands covering them as you kissed.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a rough needy one. Both of you pushing against each other. 

You were so glad that you knew Seamus’ schedule. Otherwise you wouldn’t bother getting this deep in with John. You rolled your hips up needily as John pulled back for the both of you to breath. 

You silently looked at each other for a second before both rushing to get out of your clothes. You got your riding pants off before starting on your shirt. 

You didn’t have enough time to get it off before John had needily pressed his lips to yours again. 

He grabbed your hand bringing it down to his hard cock, to which you instinctively wrapped your fingers around. 

Holy shit this was actually happening. You were going to fuck your best friend…

You watched as John pulled back and looked down to your rather small hand pumping his cock up and down. A small moan escaped him making you bite your lip softly. 

You squeezed softly each time you reached up to the tip making his legs shake softly. After he was done watching you he held two of his fingers up to your mouth. 

“Suck.” He instructed. You nodded and opened your mouth letting him slide his fingers in. 

You closed your lips around him and sucked softly on them lubing them up plenty. You opened your mouth again and watched as he pulled them out. Strings of saliva coming out with it. 

He smirked before knocking his knee between your legs opening them enough to give him space. He slipped his fingers between your folds rubbing your spit over your entrance and up to your clit. Letting his index finger massage it.

You let out a quiet moan between your lips as your head fell back and hit the wall.

He let the corner of his mouth turn into a smirk “someone’s gone quiet.” He grinned. 

You rolled your eyes and brought your head up to look at him. “Just shut up and fuck me Marston” you told him. 

John chuckled before slipping his fingers into you just making sure that you were open enough to take his length. 

He pulled them out and pumped his cock a few times before slipping it between your folds slicking himself up. After a second he grabbed both of your legs and hoisted them around his waist. 

You watched his face as he concentrated on what he was doing. Once he knew exactly where he was aiming he looked up to meet your eyes. 

You looked at each other as he slowly slid in. Both of your jaws dropping open and breathing coming to a halt. You gripped onto his shoulders and John moved to grip your thighs. 

You dropped your head forward and leaned against his. Both of you with your eyes closed. All that could be heard through the barn was the both of you heavy breathing and a few horses. 

Which may I add you had completely forgotten were here. 

You opened your eyes to see John looking back at you. You gave a grin and nodded before pressing your lips to his once more roughly.

As soon as your lips touched John started thrusting. Harsh needy thrusts. The both of you digging into the others skin. 

You moved your hands from his shoulders to the side of his face, holding his cheeks while your tongues fought for dominance. Another plus to this rough kiss was that it drowned out your moans so even if people were walking by they wouldn’t think anything. Just those newbies working late. 

Once you pulled back to breath John bit onto your bottom lip tugging a little. You dropped your head back and let it hit the wood each time John thrusted into you.

You looked back as John had slowed his thrusting down. You looked over the man and grinned as you saw his hair sticking to his face and his rosy red cheeks.

You raised an eyebrow as he grabbed your hands moving them to your breasts. 

“Play.” He demanded as he started to thrust slowly. 

“Ohh John likes a show huh?” You teased before gasping as he started to pound into you again. 

You didn’t have much of a problem playing with your breasts. You moved your hands to grab and squeeze at them giving John a real show. Moving your fingers to pinch at your nipples making you gasp “oh fuck John” you purred edging him further. 

John watched your fingers carefully. His eyes flickering from your face back down as he pounded you against the stables post. 

You moved your one hand down your body reaching between your legs. Your other hand still playing with your nipples. Slowly you circled your clit teasing John as you did so. Clenching your walls around him.

“Tell me what you want me to do sweetheart.” You moaned. 

John looked like he’d just gone to heaven. He looked up at you and licked his lips before giving a nod. “Start off slow.” He instructed. His hips still thrusting into you hard. 

You nodded and let your finger tease your clit for a few seconds. 

“Speed it up.” He grunted. 

You bit your lip before speeding up letting your fingers circle your clit faster sending shocks through your core each time. 

“Harder.” He growled. You gasped softly letting your head fall back as you pressed down on your clit while rubbing it fast. 

“Keep it like that.” He ordered and you nodded. God with how good this felt you never wanted to stop doing it. The mixture of your fingers toying with your clit and John’s thick cock pounding into you over and over was quickly taking you to your orgasm.

“Oh fuck John-” you moaned and he dropped his head into the crook of your neck. 

“I know darlin’.” He panted before biting down on the skin and sucking a dark red hickey where everyone could see. 

Including that Joseph guy. 

You panted hard as your body shook gently. Your orgasm fucking you over before you were ready. 

You gasped hard clenching around him as you came. You threw your head back hitting it harder against the post while you bit down hard on your lip to not make too much noise. 

John wasn’t far behind and he knew what he wanted to do. He wasn’t gonna pull out. That was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to sink himself deep inside your pussy and spill. Which. Is exactly what he did. 

After a few more seconds John was coming. Hard. 

He held onto the fences to the stables to stop himself dropping you or himself with the way his legs were shaking. 

You gasped feeling him fill you up and you couldn’t help put roll your hips. Your sensitive clit brushing against his body hair. 

After you were both truly done he pulled out. Gently letting you back onto your feet making sure that you wouldn’t fall over. 

You held onto his shoulders as he let you down before you looked over him. You both examined each other before bursting into a tired laugh. 

John rested his head on your shoulder as you both laughed “what the hell did we just do?” He asked through a chuckle. 

You let out a laugh and let your head fall back once more “I don’t know. But, **_you know, you make a pretty good stable boy._** ” You giggled. 

John let out another wheezy laugh before shaking his head against your shoulder. 

After a second or two of you guys coming down from the giggles you both got dressed. Helping each other out as you did so. After you were all ready you looked at him. 

He gave you a tired smile as he rubbed back his hair. “So…" 

"So…” you repeated. 

You looked at each other not knowing what to do nor say. You took a few steps forward and kissed him. This time. Not so rough. It was slow… and passionate… something that neither you or John had gotten to enjoy for a long time. 

You pulled back and moved your hands from his neck. “We’ll keep this between us for now yeah?” You asked. 

John let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before giving you a smile. “Yeah… yeah just between us.” He smiled. 

You buttoned your shirt up properly before composing yourself. “Well I’ll see you in the mornin’ wolf man.” You said as you made your way towards the doors.

John watched as you walked away. His hands on his hips not knowing what to do with them. “Yeah. I’ll see you then!” He called after you. 

After you left he looked around not knowing what to do with himself. 

God damn it. Now John has the worry that he’s in love with his best friend.


	2. I think she knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Shooting,_

It had been probably about three weeks since you and John went on that job together. Three weeks since… You know. 

Everything seemed normal. It didn’t seem wrong. You didn’t feel wrong. You both just got on with life as it came swinging. He and Abigail were like normal. Arguing. Constantly. Would she give him up though? No. Would he give her up? 

Maybe. You could see his temper running thin with the woman. But that’s not what we’re talking about, yet. You and him would sneak off at any given opportunity. Wandering off to go ‘hunting’ together. Taking trips into Rhodes together.

Just any chance you got. You both took. 

You woke up and looked down at your pocket watch tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with your other hand while you tried to tell the currently blurry time.

“Jesus, 10am?” You mumbled to yourself. You slept in. You stood up and stretched before rubbing your hand under your shirt and over your shoulder before hissing and pulling back. 

Riiight. John scratched you up last night trying to hold onto you. You shrugged it off and tidied yourself up before walking out of the tent and making your way over to the fire. 

The camp was actually quiet. Which was strange. 

A few of the gang members were taking naps. The rest just pottering about. 

You grabbed a cup of coffee and sipped at the warm liquid quietly just giving yourself time to come around. 

Hosea stopped and looked over at you as he was walking past. “Busy day yesterday?” He questioned curiously.

You looked up and gave a sweet smile and a nod. “Yeah. What makes you think that?”

He smiled holding a bag of maize under his arm. “You slept in.” He pointed out with ease.

You giggled softly. “Nothing gets past you old man.” You told him and he gave a soft smile and chuckle before looking over your shoulder. “oh there’s our village idiot.” He hummed as John stepped over the log you were sat on and sat next to you.

“Real funny.” He grumbled tiredly.

Hosea let out a laugh. “Why is it always when you two work together you’re so tired the next day.” He asked.

You and John sort of forgot how to comprehend a question for a minute before glancing to each other, looking back to Hosea.

“Workin’ harder than you could ever imagine.” You told him putting on a smile.

John gave a small chuckle and rubbed his face. “Oh yeah Hosea we’re working _real hard_ ” He snickered making you glare at him for a second.

Hosea pretended that he didn’t have any clue on what you were talking about. “Oh yeah. The worlds two biggest slackers, on a job with each other. You were made to be.” He said wandering off.

You elbowed John as you watched Hosea leave. “Jonathan you goblin.” You scolded, a grin growing on your face. 

He looked at you as you both giggled quietly together. 

Not long after, your fun was ruined. 

“What are you two gigglin’ about?” Abigail hissed.

You dropped your head down. “Well good morning to you to Abigail.” You said looking back up at her.

“Nothin’ darlin’“ John sighed.

Abigail hummed softly. “Right. John you wanna take me into Valentine. I gotta get a few things.” She asked although it wasn’t really a question.

John turned to you for a second and you gave a smile before he nodded. “Sure.” He said standing up. 

Abigail gave a Mona Lisa smile before wrapping her arms around John’s waist and pecking his lips.

You looked up at them and tried not to let anything get to you. Giving a rather sarcastic smile back to her before letting a brittle smile wash over you as you looked at John.

He gave you a nod before riding Abigail into Valentine.

John and Abigail came back at around 6pm which was unusual, Normally they aren’t out for more than 2 hours but 6? Something made you nervous. Not that it should. But you had this feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

You watched as John helped Abigail off of Old Boy, He looked tired, and worried. 

He glanced around the camp and his eyes caught your’s.

You put your spoon back in your bowl of stew as he walked over grabbing a bowl of stew and sitting next to you.

“Hey.” You hummed softly taking a bit of meat out of your mouth throwing it on the floor.

John looked tense. “Hey.” He breathed trying to eat the stew. 

You looked around for a second to see if anyone was close. It was just you and him sat at the table. “What happened? Why’d you take so long?”

“She was goin’ nuts. Like a sniffer dog in a rabbit nest.” He explained.

You raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” you said a little quieter this time.

John took a breath. “She was goin into different buildings coming out with nothin’ tellin’ me to wait outside and all.” 

“Maybe she just wants to give you a surprise.” You suggested.

He scoffed a little. “She walked into the hotel. The gunsmith. The general store. She even went to the sheriff’s office. She went into the saloon and all. Now what surprise could she possibly be conjuring up to give to me? She barely likes me as a person.”

You listened to him and your gut feeling got even worse, but you pushed it down. “You thinkin’ she knows?”

“I’m thinkin’ she’s suspicious.” He affirmed.

You took a second to think. “Unless she says something now then we can keep it cool. Lets just give her a few days. Hopefully she doesn’t say anything. We don’t do anything suspicious. Just keep it cool. We’ll be okay.”

John let out a breath as if he needed to hear that from you. “Right… Right…”

You gave a soft smile. “We got this.” 

John nodded and dumped his stew on the floor before standing up. “We got this.” 

-

A week had gone past and nothing. You and John backed off from each other a little and kept a cool game going. 

It was 7am and you were walking over to the cliff at Horseshoe overlook when you could hear someone call for you. 

You turned around and saw Abigail who didn’t look impressed. “Hey… You alright?” You asked as she got closer to you.

“Don’t you _dare_ , “You alright?” me.” She growled. Her face was red. Furious. No other word could explain it.

Uh oh. 

You took a breath and went to speak before being instantly cut off.

“I know what you and him have been doing.” She interrupted.

You had two options here. Be up front and tell the truth. Or be the lying bastard that you were raised to be. You’re an outlaw you were bred to lie to get yourself out of sticky situations. 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said carefully.

Abigail scoffed before pulling out a revolver pointing it at you, her hand a little shaky. “Don’t fucking lie to me!”

You raised your hands and gulped a little. Your eyes darting to everyone as they started to notice what was going on. 

Abigail moved forward a little. “I know that you and him are fuckin’ behind my back! Behind everyone’s backs!!” She raged. 

“Abi-”

“I know that when you go into town with him you book a fucking room in the hotel and use it for the day! I know that when you go to the gunsmith’s you’re all over each other!” She yelled walking closer. Edging you closer to the cliff. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to come over, being very careful on what they were doing. 

“Abigail!” John called out to her.

“You shut up! I ain’t talking to you John Marston!” She snapped not taking her eyes off of you. 

“You’re a snake! A slut! A Whore!” She threw insults at you like it was all she knew. 

You looked at her. “Abigail i’m sorry…” You told her as your heels hit the edge of the cliff, your jaw clenching as you realised your next step backwards would kill you. 

Your knees felt like they could turn to jelly. You nervously looked over her shoulder to John who was looking right back at you with an even more worried look.

“Now Now Abigail.” Dutch started. “There is no need for this.” He tried to calm.

The gang all moving up in line to get closer to you.

“I’m sure that there’s an explanation for everything if you let them explain-” Hosea started before she huffed.

“She doesn’t deserve to give an explanation!!!” She screamed pulling the trigger.

You gasped as you felt a sharp pain through your shoulder.

A few screams across the female gang members were heard before you could see Javier lunge for Abigail knocking her to the floor.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as you felt your knees give out.

Barely half a second after, Charles and Sean had a grip on your jacket pulling you back over before you could fall of the edge.

You fell forward landing on Sean getting your blood over him and his clothes.

“I-I gotcha lass…” Sean stuttered reassuringly.

Miss Grimshaw and the girls ran over to you followed by John as Sean carefully moved you onto your back.

You couldn’t help but cry out when your back hit the floor. Letting your eyes open to see everyone staring down at you.

“Y/n? Y-You alright?” John asked, his brain completely forgetting how to work.

You tried to stop yourself crying for a second. “I’m fine- Just fine.” You choked out before moving your hand from your shoulder looking down at the thick crimson liquid covering your hand and trickling down to your wrist. 

You had help standing up before your body just completely gave up and you passed out. 

The last thing you remember was John rushing forward to stop you hitting the floor again.

-

You woke up to a small ringing in your ears. You felt stiff. You kept your eyes closed just for a second to come around.

Your chest felt like it was burning. Everything sucked right now. 

You let your eyes flutter open and you were in a dimly lit tent. You moved your head a little to look around and noticed that you were on your own. 

You slowly and carefully sat up trying to ignore the pain that it caused in your fresh wound. 

You were currently sat with a piece of cloth tied around your chest to cover you but not to cover the fresh cauterised bullet hole. 

You clenched your jaw and give yourself a second before weakly standing up. You put your arms out to balance yourself before tightening the cloth and stumbling out of the tent. 

Luckily for you it was dark out which meant that there was no natural light to hurt your eyes. 

You looked around before stumbling towards one of the crates of whiskey. 

Sadie looked up and saw you wander over to the crate letting your arms take your weight as you leaned them against the barrel it was sat on.

“What are you doin?” She asked as she got up and walked over a little quickly.

You turned to her and gave a smile “Mrs Adler.” You greeted.

“You look like hell.” She told you. 

“Can always count on you to be honest.” You giggled a little before hissing and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” She told you.

You looked at her. “I haven’t even been there that long.” You said a little confused.

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been there two days. ‘that long’ my ass.” She said as she helped you over to the fire, sitting you on one of the logs.

Bill looked up along with Lenny and Sean. 

“D’ere she is.” Sean smiled 

You gave a smile back. Hearing that accent always gave you a smile. 

“How are ya’?” Lenny asked.

“Sore.” You told him.

“How’s the hole doin’?” He asked gesturing to the bullet wound.

You tried to look down at it and gave a nod. “Gettin’ better. It burns like hell though.” You said taking a swig of whiskey.

“Gonna leave a banging scar.” Sean piped up.

You sighed softly and nodded. “Better to have a scar than a gravestone.” You said looking down at him.

Lenny nodded. “You got that right. We’ve all been worried about you.” 

“Especially Marston.” Sean verified. 

Your chest felt heavy at the mention of John. “How is he?” You asked looking around for him.

“Just fine.” Sadie tried to reassure before Sean and his loud mouth spoke up. 

“Just fine?” He scoffed. “The man’s had his tail between his legs since everytin’ happened. He barely left your tent to go take care of Abigail.” 

Sadie sighed and rubbed her face. “Sean.” She warned.

“Take care of Abigail?” You asked.

Sadie looked at you. “Yeah… She’s been screamin’ the camp up ever since what happened. Dutch didn’t just want to let her go just in case she told, but he also didn’t want her around the gang.”

“So Arthur, John and Charles have gone to take her somewhere quiet.” Lenny added. 

You rubbed your face.

“So.” Sean started. “When did you and John start bonking?”

“Sean!” Sadie, Lenny and Bill scolded in unison.

You looked at him and he looked at you nosily.

A sigh escaped your nose and you rubbed the palms of your hands. “When we went on that horse sellin’ business.”

“I knew it.” He said a little excited.

“It was bound to happen.” Hosea said calmly as he brought you over some medicine.

You looked at the mug and took it with a small thank you. 

Lenny raised an eyebrow along with Sean and Sadie. “Bound to happen?” He asked.

Hosea grunted as he took a seat. “Those two were meant for each other. Ever since our Y/n was brought into the gang.” 

Everyone looked intrigued as to how you were even introduced.

Hosea smiled at you before turning to them. “Picture this. An 18 year old Y/n stood at a bar in the Saloon near to Tumbleweed.” He started explaining.

You couldn’t help but smile knowing what was coming up.

“An arrogant, over confident John Marston walks through the doors with his new guns. Bare in mind there’s three years between them which means that John was 21.” 

They all nodded and sat a little closer as they listened.

“John strolled up to the bar and leaned next to her asking for whatever he was asking for before turning to her and looking over her before sayin’ “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Well. As it turns out he did.”

“A week previously Y/n had robbed the hell out of him. Took everythin’ on him. Includin’ his guns.”

The boys started to snicker and you gave a proud but tired smile.

“So John freaks out and holds his gun to her, Tellin’ her to give him everything back.” He says as he starts to chuckle.

“What happened next?” Sadie asked.

Hosea started to chuckle a little harder. “Well me, Dutch and Arthur walk in to see that she had him on the floor with one foot on his chest holding his new gun to him.” He said as he started to laugh along with the others. 

You started to giggle but hissed at the pain in your shoulder.

“And ever since then they’ve been fightin. Not knowin’ whether they were gonna kiss or kill each other.” He added. 

Sadie laughed and smiled at you. “Seems like you two are perfect.” She smiled. 

You were relieved that everyone seemed to be so okay with it all.

You turned your attention when you could hear a few horses riding in making you stand up, Sadie holding your stomach to stop you falling over. 

You stood over the log and made your way towards the boys. Your focus on John who was quick to slide off of Old Boy and rush over to you.

You held your arms out a little and he carefully pulled you to him. 

You took as much of a deep breath as you could without coughing your lungs up while taking in as much of John as you could.

“You gotta be freezin’“ He said quietly as he shrugged his coat off, loosely draping it over your shoulders.

You smiled a little and looked up at him, “I’m fine. Really.” 

He looked down at the hole as he put his coat on you. “How’s it feeling?” 

“Better.” You told him reassuringly.

He nodded. “Lets get you by that fire. Keep you warm.” He said as he put his hand on the small of your back leading you over to the camp fire that had been taken over by Arthur, Hosea, Dutch, Grimshaw and Charles. 

He sat you on the log before sitting on the floor next to you.

Dutch gave you a smile as he puffed on his cigar. “There she is.” He said calmly.

You smiled at him and gave a nod as Arthur spoke up.

“So what do we do with ‘er Dutch?” He asked.

“She ain’t comin’ back into this camp, Hurtin my girls.” Susan huffed angrily.

Hosea nodded. “We couldn’t have her back now. Knowing that she’d go to the point to kill Y/n means that she could do it to any of us.”

Charles nodded. “Javier said that she was trying hard to point the gun at him before he knocked it from her.”

“She ain’t coming back.” Dutch reassured. “But. Now that she has some personal grudges against some of our gang, She can’t be trusted not to tell.”

“Maybe we should pack up camp.” You suggested.

Everyone looked up at you.

“Just move camp? Again?” Charles asked.

You nodded and went to speak before John cut you off.

“There’s no way we can move right now. You can barely walk without any help.”

“I’m fine John. I just lost a bit of blood.” You tried to tell him.

“It weren’t just a bit of blood it was a lot of blood.” He said as the two of you started to bicker between you.

Hosea gave a smile and turned to Dutch who was smiling back at him. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Will you two quit it. God it’s like nothin’ never changed” He huffed.

“We still have the problem of what to do with her. We can’t leave her tied up like she is forever.” Charles pointed out.

“The way I see it she could rot there and I wouldn’t feel a thing.” Susan huffed.

“I don’t want her to rot there.” You sighed.

“She shot you. Tried to kill you. Yet you don’t want her to rot?” Charles asked.

You shook your head. “I get why she’s mad at me.” 

Dutch cleared his throat. “Look we’re gonna have to think on this. I do think that packing up camp is a good idea, Miss Grimshaw if you could get on that.” He asked and she nodded.

“But the best thing we have for Abigail right now is killing her. I won’t have her trying to rat us out.” He said as he stood up.

“But Dutch-” You tried to argue.

“Don’t- She’s a smart woman. She went to great lengths to find out about you and John. She knew the rules.” He said sternly.

“Everyone go get some rest. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow.” He said as he wandered to his tent.

You sighed and looked down before looking to John as he stood up.

He gave you a slim smile before helping you up and walking you towards your tent.

“Hey John?” You asked quietly.

“Mhm?” He hummed.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” You asked. 

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a second before nodding and taking you towards his tent.

You thanked him and both got into bed before settling down.

He mumbled a tired ‘Night.’ Before passing out, leaving you to think in the darkness.

Christ you felt guilty…

She could die because of you. But… Does she deserve it?


	3. You lied to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings:_

So You’d spent the next few nights in John’s tent, Which wasn’t that bad. You both had to be careful because of your shoulder, Which was understandable, it wasn’t gonna heal overnight. 

Today was finally the day something happened. You had all talked about your ideas and you were undecided. You didn’t want the poor girl to die, but then again, She was acting psychotic. 

I mean. She wants you dead. Well she wanted you dead. And as much as you hate to say it, you kind of agreed with Dutch’s opinions. She knew a lot of information about the gang to just be set free. 

And with this freshly renewed personal vendetta against you, she definitely couldn’t come back to camp. 

You hissed as you tried to put your shirt on. Dropping your head for a second before taking your time, finally getting it on. 

You finished up getting dressed and walked out of the tent. Dutch, Arthur, Hosea, John and Charles were stood around talking to each other about what they were doing. 

You walked over and smiled softly. “Howdy.” You hummed gently as they turned to you.

John looked at you and nodded. Before he could speak Hosea piped up.

“How’re you feelin’ Y/n? He asked gently.

You gave a nod. “Alright. Still sore. Have you guys come up with what you’re gonna do?” 

Dutch nodded. “We’re gonna let her go. While you guys move the camp some place safer. Make sure she has no idea where we’ve gone.” He said softly.

You were surprised. No one argued with him. Not even John. Who was just suspiciously silent.

Before you could think about it too much Miss Grimshaw came over.

“Miss L/n, would you mind going over to the new camp with Sadie please.” She didn’t really ask it was more of a, I’m gonna say it politely but that’s an order, kind of question.

It was a little strange that she was sending you first. But you didn’t complain. Sadie made her way over and smiled. “Let’s get goin’ girlie.” She hummed as she pat your back carefully. 

You nodded and smiled as you got onto one of the wagons. Sadie taking the reins. Doing the whole whipping motions was still a little much for you to do right now.

You gave a few nods to the gang before you set off with her.

It was a little quiet to start with, both of you just sitting groggily in your seats while the wagon creaked and groaned while the horses pulled it along.

“Did you notice John being suspiciously quiet?” You asked softly as you stared at the path ahead.

Sadie furrowed her brows and turned her head to you. “Huh?” 

“Did you notice John being quiet. You know a little too quiet, even for him.” You said explaining a little more.

Sadie shook her head. “Nah he seemed fine t’me.” She said softly, with a quick answer. 

“I mean He didn’t really get the chance to say hi to me but he didn’t seem against Dutch letting Abigail go.” You said a little nervously. 

Sadie sighed softly. “Dutch probably talked him through it. I mean he talked to all of us about it. I can tell you I ain’t happy about his decision either.”

“Why aren’t you happy?” You asked softly and honestly a little confused.

She looked almost offended when you asked. “Y/n L/n. You think i’m happy with her hurtin’ you? Not only did she hurt you with intent to kill, but she could’ve turned on the rest of us. She tried to.” She explained.

“I was brought into that gang by caring people, including yourself. People who didn’t want to hurt me. She, getting the chance, could’ve and probably would’ve.” She told you.

You thought about it. True. “Yeah… I mean but doesn’t it seem a little weird of Dutch to just say ‘yeah we’re setting her free.’? I mean you haven’t been around very long but, That ain’t Dutch. There are rules to the gang.” You said sitting back.

Sadie shrugged. “Maybe what you said the other night changed somethin’ in him.” She suggested.

You sighed carefully. “Maybe you’re right.” You said before sitting the rest of the journey in silence. 

Once you got to your next point you looked around. “This place is pretty nice.” You said getting down, with a helping hand from Sadie 

She nodded. “Arthur and Charles found it a few days back.” 

You looked around before moving to the back of the wagon to help. 

Sadie shook her head. “No no. You ain’t gettin’ any of this stuff down. This is all the heavy stuff.” She told you.

Then why did Dutch send you over first? You sighed and nodded. God you felt helpless. 

Not long after Miss Grimshaw and the girls showed up with another wagon. 

You smiled walking over, “Can I help with the lifting?” You asked the older woman and she turned to you.

“You’re barely healed up and already actin’ like you’re as fit as a fiddle.” She smiled a little. 

“No Miss L/n, you know that isn’t a good idea. Come help me plan out where the tents will be.” She hummed pacing to the middle of the camp, with you trailing behind.

After a long day of planning everything out, sneakily lifting things and moving them around, everything was finally done. Every tent where it’s supposed to be. Well, except yours. 

The girls re-purposed it for some of the other gang members since you were sleeping with John now. Which was still weird to get used to.

John’s been acting weird since you got shot thinking about it. He’s never been publicly affectionate. Or really affectionate anyway, Unless he’s drunk. 

But For some reason he was all over you like a duck on a June bug. He wasn’t sappy or anything. Just, whenever he could get his hands on you he would, not sexually. Just to hold your hip or touch your hand. 

I don’t know. Maybe that’s what he’s like to his partners. 

You sighed softly looking out on the water at Clemens point as the sun started to set, watching the light settle on the calm water.. It was very pretty, and it was isolated from the path, which is good. Arthur always had a good eye for camp sights, and Charles was proving to be good at it as well. 

You jumped a little when you felt a hand on your back and turned to see Mary-Beth.

“Hey Y/n. Miss, Grimshaw asked me to clean that shot up for you.” She smiled softly. 

You nodded gently. “You don’t have to Mary-Beth.” 

“Don’t be silly. It’s the least I can do.” She said as you both walked to one of the wagons that had the medical supplies. “I’m sorry about what Abigail did.” She apologised.

You were confused. “Why, that was nothing to do with you.” You said getting your shoulder and arm out of your shirt. 

“I know but, I just feel bad. She never did like you.” She admitted.

You let out a little scoffed chuckle. “Nah. But let’s be honest, she didn’t like anyone that got near little Johnny Marston.” You admitted.

She nodded. “You got a point.” She said as she started to change the bandages and clean the stitches up a little. 

You nodded. “Have you noticed John acting weird?” You asked. 

She thought for a second. “I mean, since when?” She asked wanting you to be a little more specific. 

“Just the past few days.” 

“I mean, he’s probably a little shaken up. Just like the rest of us have been. Since you got shot he’s been a lot more cautious and on edge” She admitted.

You nodded. “Yeah… I guess that could shake him up a little but I’m still alive. He shouldn’t still be acting like it.” You told her.

“Did you notice him acting extra weird this morning?” You hissed as she cleaned an especially sore part 

Mary-Beth thought for a second. “No not really. He just seems like John.” She said as she finished up.

You chewed your lip and nodded. “Right. Right.” You said before getting your arm back into your shirt and tidying up.

She smiled softly. “There. All done.” She smiled. 

You thanked her before heading off to your’s and John’s tent. Dutch catching your attention from the corner of your eye. 

You turned your head to see him talking to John. A hand on his shoulder, and a cigar in his free hand.

You wandered over and smiled as he seemed to finish up what he was saying. 

“Just forget about it John, If it pops up again we will say the same thing-” Dutch finished before smiling at you.

“John I think someone requires your attention.” He said as he brushed the younger man off.

John turned to you with his normal sour face, his jaw loosening a little and his eyes getting soft as he faced you.

“Y’alright darlin’?” He asked as you walked close to him. 

You nodded “I was just gonna head to bed- wondered if you wanted to join me?” You asked.

John thought for a second before shaking his head. “You go ahead i’ll be there soon.

You gave a soft nod before wandering to your shared tent. It was actually nice to share with him. It kinda reminded you of when you used to share, when you were first introduced into the gang Dutch didn’t want anyone out of a tent. Especially in the rain. Mainly because it only really rained during storms. 

But since you and John seemed to love bickering so much, he set you two in a tent together. Since John was always too stubborn to give up his cot, you’d share it. 

Good times. 

You kicked your boots off before crawling onto the cot. Laying down carefully on your side. You tucked your hand under your face and closed your eyes. Entirely ready for sleep.

You’d probably been asleep for an hour or so when you could feel the stiff bed dip slightly behind you, John’s body weight making you shift closer to him.

“You’re awake?” He whispered quietly.

You grunted gently. “I am now.” You said softly. 

John pulled you closer to him and wrapped his arm lazily around you. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He whispered.

You smiled a little and leaned back into him, Your eyes still closed. “No need.” 

John studied the side of your face for a second in the dim light. “You seem happy.” He pointed out. 

“Am I not allowed to be?” You giggled.

“Definitely not. If I have to be a miserable bastard so do you.” He teased.

You snickered quietly and finally opened your eyes to stare at the side of the tent. “I think i’m more relieved than happy.” You admitted.

“Why?” John poked.

“I just, knowing that Abigail is just gonna be gone. Not hurt, I mean other than what we caused but, she can get over it right?” You said quietly.

“ ‘course she can.” John agreed, rubbing your hip softly.

“I just feel like it’s sorta a fresh start, I don’t have the weight of her death on my shoulder, everything is going back to the way it was. In a good way.” 

“Except we weren’t having sex back in the day.” John pointed out.

“Oh we might as well have been.” You teased. “We’d talk about it enough. No wonder everyone thought we were fucking.” You giggled.

John chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder. “You got me there.” 

You hummed softly pushing your hips back into John’s, who easily caught your slight hint and carried on kissing your shoulder gently.

“How’s this thing feel anyway?” He asked kissing your shoulder. 

“Good. Stiff but good. I’m glad i’ve had people helping me with it. People who know what they’re doing.” You said rolling your hips a little. 

John hummed softly before moving back a little letting you fall onto your back. Towering over you carefully. “Mhm.” He said leaning down to kiss you softly.

You were a little surprised that John was starting this, not in a bad way. Maybe he’s finally starting to loosen up. 

You kissed back gently moving your good arm up and putting your hand through his hair letting it rest on the back of his neck, as he did most of the moving.

You hummed softly and pulled back to watch John as he unclipped his suspenders letting them slide back over his shoulders, before he moved to unbutton his shirt. 

John smirked down at you before pushing your legs apart a little as he moved closer to undo your pants buttons, popping all three of them open with ease. 

You pulled him down to kiss you for a moment, letting him lift your hips up onto his legs a little so that he could put some pressure between the two of you. 

You hummed softly and kissed him deeper, tugging a little at his hair as he started to roll his hips into yours, making a shiver roll up your spine. 

He grunted into your mouth softly as he put some more effort into his hips. God you weren’t even undressed and he was trying to fuck you.

You giggled a little against his lips and felt his turn up into a grin. Not that, that stopped him kissing you. 

You carried on for a few minutes before nearly jumping out of your skin as you heard someone come into the tent.

You knew that jolly old voice. 

You gasped and pulled your shirt closed as your head snapped in that direction, John throwing himself to sit up more, twisting himself to see who it was.

Uncle was definitely drunk. “So when are you- OH!” He said as he started to laugh. “Well I didn’t mean to intrude. But you couldn’t have picked a worse night. We’re having a party! C’mon and socialise!” He said as John threw a tin of chewing tobacco at him.

“Get outta here old man!” He yelled annoyed at him.

“Miserable bastard..” Uncle mumbled through a chuckle as he stumbled out

You couldn’t help but giggle as your cheeks turned bright red. 

John turned back to you and pressed a kiss to your lips again, trying to deepen it but you stopped him.

“C’mon.” You giggled. “Just for tonight. We can pick this up tomorrow.” You promised. 

John huffed but nodded. “Fine.” He said childishly.

You rolled your eyes and laughed lightly. “You’re such a child.” You teased as you sat up a little to button your shirt back up, along with your pants.

John glared at you a little before getting up to grab his shirt again. “I ain’t no child.” He mumbled quietly. 

You smiled and got up helping him do the buttons on his shirt while he sorted out his suspenders. You tucked his shirt into his pants before sorting out his collar for him. “See, just like a child.” You teased once more.

“Oh shut up.” He huffed as you pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Tomorrow night. I promise.” You reassured. “Now lets go join in.” You said as you squeezed his hand before letting go as you walked out. 

Turns out Dutch had been planning this camp party since we moved here. You know, a move in party. But with the whole Abigail thing, there was just no time. You only really had time to get everything set up to live here. 

It was actually a jolly atmosphere. No one was really in a bad mood and everyone was actually talking to each other for once. Everything had been so stressful lately, maybe this is just what everyone needed.

You sat around with everyone, singing camp songs, having a drink. Sure you weren’t drowning yourself in alcohol like everyone else seemed to be. 

You finished off your bottle and decided that you deserved another. You stood up and wandered over to one of the crates, pulling out a fresh bottle and knocking the cap off of it, letting the small piece fall to the floor. 

You took a sip before hearing a familiar voice.

“Ahahah! D’ere she is! Ol’ iron shoulder.” The Irishman called out.

You looked confused. Iron shoulder? He was definitely drunk. You turned around with a friendly smile to greet him. “Hey Sean.” You hummed. “You enjoyin’ yourself?” You asked as he leaned against the wagon that you were both stood near.

“I’m havin’ the time of me life.” He slurred through his thick accent. “It’s such a relief to finally be over all of that mess from the last few weeks.” He hummed.

You smiled and nodded, sipping at your drink. “I’ll cheers to that.” You said holding up your bottle, watching the other drunkenly clink his against it.

“It’s a shame about everything happenin’ like that.” He hummed and you nodded, listening to him ramble. “I mean I don’t feel sorry for the girl, not at all but it’s a shame how it all ended.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “I mean she was lucky to get that ending.” You tried to tell him. 

“Nah nah I mean, a quick death is better than a slow death, right?” He outed.

You choked on your drink, letting a little slip out of your mouth as you tried to focus. “What?” You coughed a little.

Sean looked at you. his body rocking slowly. “I mean I’d rather be shot than. Die of torture or somethin’.” He told you.

You could feel your thoughts bubbling up. “She’s dead?” You asked confused. 

Sean looked at you for a moment, and could see your face growing redder, presumably with anger. “Uh- Y-Yeah? Didn’t you know?” He asked a little slurred. 

You shook your head and put your bottle down. “No. I didn’t.” You said as you walked past the campfire that John, Arthur, Hosea and Javier were sat at.

John looked up at you and stood up. Watching you walking away. “Darlin’ where you goin?” He asked as he gently grabbed your fingers to stop you. 

“Don’t you darlin’ me John.” You hissed as you pulled away. 

He looked confused for a second as you glared at him. 

You clenched your jaw and shook your head turning around and walking away, towards the beach. Everything boiling up in you, which weirdly made your shoulder ache. Maybe it was because you were so tense. 

John turned back to the others and they all gave a shrug. He stepped over the log he was sat on and followed behind you. 

“Y/n? Darlin’?” He called after you. 

As soon as you got far away enough from everyone you turned to him pushing him back angrily. “You lied to me!” You growled at him.

John looked almost insulted at the shove. “About what?” He asked cluelessly. 

“You killed her!” You growled. “You killed her and then lied to me about it.” You yelled at him angrily. 

John sighed, He knew that was a stupid idea, but at the time it seemed smart. 

“And let me guess. That’s why I was first to come over to the new camp? That’s why I wasn’t included in the conversations on what to do with her. I didn’t want her to die because it was her right to be angry John!” You huffed.

John stood and listened, for the first time in his life not arguing back at you. “Who told you?” He asked.

You glared at him. Right now, your eyes were the eyes of a killer. “That doesn’t matter. You didn’t tell me.” 

“I knew you’d feel bad- but she was dangerous Y/n, She wanted to kill you. Now not only was I not gonna let that happen but none of us were, Darlin we were protecting you.” He tried to argue, Now, John was a little intoxicated, and he was trying to cover his tracks of what they did. Which was starting to frustrate him a little. 

You scoffed and mocked him. “Darlin’ we were protecting you.” You mocked. “No you weren’t! That’s a sorry ass excuse John.” You growled. “And if you think-” 

You were cut off by the drunken irishman once again who had wandered over. “Aye Y/n, I’m sorry if I offended you I- I didn’t mean to say that, I didn’t know if you knew-” 

“So it was you?” John growled and moved forward to go for a punch at the other.

Not on your watch. 

SMACK

John stumbled a little from the power behind that smack. He held his cheek and looked at you. His jaw clenched tighter than ever.

“John Marston, Don’t you dare lay a finger on him.” You threatened. 

Some people from camp had started to notice the small commotion. That wasn’t gonna stop you.

You were feeling everything right now. Well at least that’s what it felt like, the alcohol running through your veins not helping. You weren’t even that drunk. 

You and John stared at each other. You stood protectively in front of Macguire. “Just, keep your hands off of him.” You said with defeat in your voice. 

John’s stature softened very slightly, hearing the defeat. 

It wasn’t long before Hosea moseyed on over his hands holding his belt lightly. “I think you two need to take a time out.” He said looking over to you and up at John, instantly noticing the red hand mark on his cheek. 

“John, Y/n, this is a problem to be sorted in the morning-” He started as calmly as ever.

“Yeah, maybe then you can all explain why you were keeping it from me.” You huffed angrily. 

“We were tryin’ to-” 

“Stop lying.” You said plainly. 

John just shut his mouth and shook his head before walking back to the camp going straight to your tent and walking in. 

You looked to Sean and motioned him to leave. A string of sweet yet sorry thank you’s leaving his mouth as he did so. 

You turned to Hosea and held your composure. Tears pricking at your eyes softly.

He gave you a sensitive smile. “Maybe you should head to bed. Try to sleep.” he suggested. 

You shook your head softly. Holding yourself and rubbing your arm. “No. I uh. I need to clear my head. Maybe ride into town.” You told him.

Hosea shook his head. “Nothin’s open in town, I don’t think John would be comfortable with you goin’ out on your own” He tried to persuade.

You pursed your lips at him and raised your eyebrows.

He dipped his head and sighed. “I wouldn’t be comfortable with you going out on your own.” He changed.

You thought for a second before nodding “Fine. But I’m not going to come back up with you guys. Not yet.”

He nodded. That was the best he was gonna get out of you. “Alright, but don’t stay down here too long we don’t need you getting sick, You’re just starting to get back to normal.” He smiled before walking back up to the camp.

You let out a shakey sigh before wandering the beach, finding one of the dead logs to sit on. You perched yourself onto it and looked out at the calm water. You’d love to appreciate the gorgeous view. 

The moon was bright, sky was clear, there were only a few clouds to be seen. The reflection from the ocean water was stunning. 

You spent what seemed like hours just staring at it. Trying to de-boggle your head. You were mad. Understandably so. 

You’re an outlaw. Not a murderer. 

Well not all the time at least. You followed the code, you don’t murder innocent folks. 

But was Abigail innocent? Yes… But also no…

You could understand Everyone’s frustration with you not wanting her dead, especially John. 

She shot you. Like with a real gun. In the shoulder. You’re lucky to still have use of your arm. You’re even luckier to be alive. 

She was angry, and you were her first target. Understandably, let’s be honest if you were dating John Marston and he cheated on you with one of his best friends, who he had sworn to you he had never thought about ‘like that’ You’d be pretty pissed too.

But also, that’s exactly why you understood her anger. She had been lied to. Cheated on. Sure their relationship was miserable to John but to her? She probably genuinely had some love for him. Even if it was deep deep deep deep deep down. 

You rubbed your face and eyes as you started to get tired. You didn’t wanna go face him right now. You felt like everyone would have eyes on you. Not just for the whole thing but for that smack you gave him. 

You panicked, it’s understandable but still. That isn’t you. That’s probably what shocked you both the most. You and John would play fight but that was hell of a hit. Your hand still stung a little from it. 

You looked out at the water and played with your sleeves a little. Guess you were gonna spend the night out here…

Not that you wanted to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is a cliff hanger purely until I find the inspo to write more for it :)


End file.
